<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The smell of coffee by DojimaKojima</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/30028599">The smell of coffee</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/DojimaKojima/pseuds/DojimaKojima'>DojimaKojima</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Persona 5, Persona Series</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Just Sex, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 23:42:34</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>841</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/30028599</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/DojimaKojima/pseuds/DojimaKojima</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>It’s been a while since i've played p5 or written a fanfic so please go easy on me. This takes place directly after the rank 10 Confidant/S.Link event. It’s basically just smut with some funny stuff thrown in. Criticism always welcome</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Amamiya Ren/Kitagawa Yusuke, Kitagawa Yusuke/Kurusu Akira, Kitagawa Yusuke/Persona 5 Protagonist</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>The smell of coffee</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The potent smell of the closed cafe below you fills your nose. You look around the room you see your bed, your shelf, your desk and Yusuke, sitting on the bed next to you. You two had just made a breakthrough a half-hour ago. Yusuke had just put up his painting at the art gallery and Kawanabe loved it. You two had come back to Leblanc to celebrate his victory</p><p>“I’ve always had feelings for you, ever since we met” Yusuke says in a quiet voice “But when you asked me out two ranks ago i was filled with excitement. I’m glad you’ve stayed by my side on my journey to get out of this blockage.“</p><p> </p><p>“It has been a pleasure being with you, Yusuke.” You think about saying something and decide to take a risk to get this fanfic moving “Wanna fuck?” you reply. In retrospect, saying that was kind of a gamble but something had to get this story moving along. Yusuke blushes not knowing what to say then leans in for a kiss. You join his lips and start Facebattling (A/N thats what i call kissing). You grab his blue pants, and start to take it off, he does the same to you taking off your shujin pants. I break off the kiss so i can take off my shirt but Yusuke slides off my pants, revealing my heart patterned boxers with a tent poking out of it. </p><p>He takes my boxers off, revealing my hard length and he puts it in his mouth. His mouth felt amazing and his tongue was even better. He bobbed his head back and forth as i felt like i was in heaven this was better than anything else i had watched or read. Yusuke used his spare hand to get the parts he couldn’t reach. I grabbed the sheets of the bed as i watched Yusuke’s blue hair bob up and down</p><p>“Oh.. Yusuke you feel so good Ahh~ shit”<br/>
He increased his speed. I felt overwhelmed with pleasure. My breathing started to get faster but i didn’t want this to end. I still wanted to make Yusuke feel good too “ ~Ahh Yusuke slow down! you're gonna ~Ahh make me…” .Yusuke stops, and gets up revealing his member, rock hard and it was about the same length as mine “He asks, would you like to try something else?” I knew exactly what he meant.</p><p>I get up from the bed and make out with him some more and move him to the bed. He lies on his back. </p><p> </p><p> I looked under the bed and grabbed some lube that I used when Morgana was out and I had some time alone. I poured some of the lube out onto my hand and then slicked my dick with it. I looked at Yusuke who was mesmerized by the image of me stroking. Aching in suspense for what will happen, I lined my member up to his entrance and said  “If you ever want me to stop just say the word” Yusuke nods. </p><p>I thrust into him, his insides feel like “ Ahhhhhh~ fuck Akira” Yusuke moans in pleasure, I stop in a kind of shock. I’ve never heard Yusuke swear before but I could certainly get (Y)used to it. Yusuke then interrupted that thought “You can keep going you know” glistening in sweat. I pull out and thrust back in and Yusuke moans even louder. He feels amazing around me. He started moving his hips in tandem with mine “Ah~ Yusuke I love you so much Ahh~” I yelled. </p><p>While I was thrusting into the blue-haired boy I put one of my hands around his dick and started stroking.</p><p>We had already built up a rhythm together, that’s how in sync we were. Ah~ Akira keep going Oh~ Deeper... I’m almost there“ I was nearly there too. I pulled all the way out and thrusted as deep as possible “Ahh~ Akira kept hitting that spot Ahh~” His breathing got quicker, his face frozen with pleasure. I thrust into the love of my life one more time ”Oh~ Yusuke I’m gonna Ahhhhh~”. I arched my back and felt an incredible amount of pleasure as I exploded inside Yusuke. As he reached his peak strings of cum exploded out of Yusuke and onto my chest and glasses above him. “AHH~ Akira! you feel so good Ahhhhh~”. </p><p> </p><p>I kept thrusting through the mind blowing pleasure until it died down and the exhaustion set in. I pulled out of him and got a towel to wipe myself off from the sweat. I went back to the bed and lied next to Yusuke. Holding him in my arms. He whispered to me “Earlier, you said that you loved me and you should know I love you too”. We laid there for a while as the smell of our sweat slowly faded away and the smell of the cafe came back in. After an hour or so Yusuke had to leave.</p><p> </p><p>I spent a long time with Yusuke</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I enjoyed writing this and i hoped you enjoyed reading it. I don't think this is my best work (That title goes to the Ishimaru and Mondo fic i wrote a while back) But i thought it was alright.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>